Toaru Fairy no Lucy
by Fujimaru
Summary: Lucy s'endort comme tous les soirs dans son appartement. Mais, elle se réveille dans une ville totalement différente de Magnolia où la technologie et beaucoup plus développée : la Cité Scolaire. Suivez ses aventures en tant qu'Esper!
1. Chapitre 1- Lucy in Academy City

Ce fut une journée banale dans la ville de Magnolia. Le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel et les habitants se promènent dans les rues. Comme d'habitude, la guilde de Fairy Tail fait beaucoup de bruit et à plusieurs reprises des tables sortent du bâtiment et viennent s'écraser dans les boulevards.

Dans le bâtiment en question, une nouvelle bataille générale a été déclenchée par nos deux mages préférés : Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster. Et comme d'habitude comme par hasard, quelqu'un tombe sur le Fraiser d'Erza. La furie rousse se dépêche alors de calmer les mages responsables en « les punissant gentiment », bien sûr c'est de l'ironie.

Puis, un peu plus tard en fin de journée une jolie mage blonde nommée Lucy Heartfilia rentre chez elle. Elle marche sur le bord du canal et deux bateliers lui disent de faire attention. Elle passe enfin, la porte en bois de son appartement et rentre à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit quelques minutes puis décide de prendre une douche. Elle rejoint sa chambre après le nettoyage de la fatigue accumulée de la journée. Elle écrit alors comme chaque soir une lettre à sa défunte mère puis s'allonge quelques minutes sur son lit.

Soudain, beau ciel nuitée se déchire et une immense tornade engloutit l'appartement de la jeune constellationniste.

Plus tard, dans une grande ville illuminée de rayons lumineux artificiels, Lucy se réveille seule allongée sur un banc.

« Où…où suis-je ? »

Elle s'assit sur ce banc en bois et observe son environnement. Cela ressemble au décor de ses livres de science-fiction, où tout est en béton et où l'électricité est produite artificiellement. Elle est dans un parc ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui de Magnolia. Soudain, une voix se mit à retentir dans toute la ville.

« C'est l'heure du couvre-feu, tous les étudiants sont priés de rentrer chez eux sous peine de sanction. »

Lucy commence à angoisser, elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve et où aller. De surcroit, elle risque des ennuis à rester dehors comme ça. Elle mordille l'ongle de son pouce et se lève du banc. D'un coup, quelqu'un lui tapote l'épaule la sortant de sa réflexion. Elle se retourne et fait face à un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Il l'interpelle.

« -Tu sais, le couvre-feu a sonné.

-Euh…Oui. Y aurait-il une auberge par ici ?

-Une auberge, mais tu n'es pas étudiante ?

-Je ne sais pas… »

Ils sont interrompus par deux agents d'anti-skill qui viennent à leur rencontre et les abordent.

« -Le couvre-feu a sonné rentrez-chez vous immédiatement ou nous serons dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner.

-D'accord, nous y allons de ce pas.

-Qui est cette demoiselle qui vous accompagne ? Elle a l'air perdu.

-Euh…C'est ma colocataire.

-D'accord, rentrez bien. »

Ils repartent ensuite patrouiller dans les environs. Laissant les jeunes personnes continuer la conversation précédemment coupée.

« -Merci…

-De rien ! Je suis Touma Kamijou.

-Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia.

-Dis-moi Lucy, tu as un endroit où dormir ?

-Non…

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi.

-Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

-Viens je te dis, tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

-Merci ! ».

Elle commence donc à suivre ce dénommé Touma un petit peu rassurée. Lui, il commence à détailler cette fille. Elle est blonde et possède deux grands yeux noisette. Elle possède une poitrine importante pour son âge, un peu comme pour sa camarade de classe Fukiyose Seiri. Malheureusement sa malchance le rattrape, il trébuche sur la seule pierre du chemin et tombe par terre.

« -Ouch !

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

-C'est le cas de le dire. »

Ils continuent de marcher et arrivent finalement à l'appartement de Touma. Une fois dans la pièce de vie principale Lucy annonce soudainement:

« -Tu sais Touma, j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi alors que l'on vient de se rencontrer. Mais je me dois d'être honnête avec toi, je ne viens pas de ce monde. Tout ce que je vois me semble étranger.

-Cela m'est égal, mais par contre il faudra aller au centre d'administration voir pour ton dossier. Tu risques des ennuis s'il n'est pas complet.

-Vraiment, je te remercie. Je voudrais me reposer si cela ne te dérange pas.

Elle se dirige donc vers le canapé mais Touma intervient :

« -Mais tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé, tu es mon invité, prend plutôt le lit.

-Mais tu en fais déjà vraiment beaucoup pour moi, je me sentirai mal à l'aise de te prendre ton lit. Je prends donc le canapé. Bonne nuit.

Elle s'installe donc malgré l'insistance de son hôte sur le canapé et plonge rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Touma ne tarde pas à faire de même, la journée l'ayant épuisé.

Le lendemain, Lucy et Touma se dirigent vers le bâtiment administratif du secteur et entrent dans celui-ci. Une réceptionniste demande alors.

« -Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, nous aimerions consulter le dossier de Lucy Heartfilia.

-Mais je n'ai…. »

Touma mit sa main sur la bouche de Lucy pour l'empêcher de faire une énorme gaffe. La réceptionniste intriguée lève un sourcil puis répond.

« -Ah, vous êtes venu le compléter, car il manque beaucoup d'informations. D'abord école ?

-Euh…Je…

-Son lycée de secteur est Tokiwadai.

-Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas son niveau d'esper et pour aller à Tokiwadai, il faut être au moins niveau 3. Nous allons d'ailleurs devoir la tester pour finir de compléter le dossier. »

Ils se rendent donc dans une salle différente. Lucy s'installe sur une chaise puis la réceptionniste lui colle des électrodes sur son front. Lucy dans l'appréhension se met à tripoter ses clefs. Elles se mettent à briller légèrement. Suite à cela la machine reliée à Lucy se met à bipper. La réceptionniste regarde l'écran, lit consciencieusement les données puis annonce.

« Alors, Mlle Heartfilia vous êtes une esper de Niveau 4. Vous possédez une capacité qui se nomme _Spirit Tamer._ Comme vous êtes de niveau 4, nous allons vous inscrire à Tokiwadai. Il me faudrait également une adresse.

-Euh…

-Elle habite avec moi !

-Votre nom ?

-Kamijou Touma.

-Merci, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous demander. Vous commencez l'école demain. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils quittent la réceptionniste. Touma décide alors de faire visiter un peu la Cité Scolaire à Lucy. Ils se sont arrêtés à la bibliothèque pour que la jeune fille puisse emprunter quelques livres sur l'histoire de ce monde. Une fois revenu à l'appartement, Lucy s'installe sur le canapé et contemple les livres qu'elle vient d'emprunter. Elle veut commencer par lire _Organisation de la Cité Scolaire : Esper, Judgment et Anti-Skill. _Elle trifouille ses poches et découvre ses lunettes de vent. Intriguée, elle décide de les essayer et de voir si elles fonctionnent. A sa plus grande surprise, elles fonctionnent très bien. Non mécontente de ce succès, elle décide de tester ses clés. Elle attrape alors la clé de Loki.

Ouvre-toi, porte du Lion : Loki !

L'esprit du lion apparait à côté de Lucy totalement paniqué. Il tourne la tête et porte son regard sur sa maîtresse.

« -Lu-Lucy ?

-Oui, c'est moi Loki.

-Où sommes-nous, c'est un monde très étrange, nous ne sommes plus du tout connectés à Earthland. Même le monde des esprits a été affecté. On dirait une sorte de dimension parallèle. Les seuls esprits présents sont ceux dont tu possèdes la clé. Le roi est absent, tout le monde est totalement déboussolé !

-Hmm…C'est étrange… Tu devrais y retourner et prendre temporairement la place du roi des esprits, pour essayer d'améliorer un petit peu la situation. Je ferai des recherches plus tard.

-J'y retourne, fais attention à toi.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance ! »

Il ferme sa porte et retourne dans le monde des esprits. Lucy, reprend ses lectures puis finit par s'endormir sur le sofa. Demain, commence sa scolarité dans la prestigieuse école Tokiwadai.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur :<p>

Pfiou ! Premier chapitre du crossover sur FT et TAMNI posté ! Depuis le temps que j'avais cette idée en tête. Bon certains personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC, si ça vous dérange faites-moi en part j'essaierai de me corriger sur les prochains chapitres. Je suis toujours preneur de conseils

Par contre je vous préviens, le rythme de publication sera lent car pour moi écrire reste un passetemps et que les chapitres vont s'allonger.

J'ai ouvert un Wiki TAMNI francophone, n'hésitez pas à y contribuer, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

Fujimaru.


	2. Chapitre 2- Le Chevalier écarlate

Le jour se lève sur la cité scolaire. Les rayons du soleil passent à travers la fenêtre de la pièce principale réveillant Lucy. Elle se lève, se douche puis se s'habille avec son nouvel uniforme. Elle retrouve Touma dans la cuisine. Après avoir déjeuné, il lui dit.

« - Je vais t'accompagner à Tokiwadai, pour que tu vois comment t'y rendre.

- D'accord, merci. »

Puis, ils se rendent à la station de métro. Durant le trajet, il lui explique.

« -Quand on arrivera devant l'école tu descendras du métro tu rentreras dans le bâtiment principal. Tu feras un arrêt au secrétariat. Là-bas on te donnera des instructions.

-D'accord, j'espère que tout va bien se passer. »

Une fois arrivé à l'arrêt du métro, elle suit les instructions. Elle rentre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais bien vite un problème se pose : elle ne sait pas où se trouve le secrétariat. Elle réfléchit puis aperçoit une fille de son âge qui lui rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Elle décide donc de l'aborder dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse lui indiquer le chemin.

« -Heu Salut !

-…

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le secrétariat ? Je suis nouvelle.

-…Là-bas. »

Elle montre le bout du couloir où de nombreuses portes se font faces, rendant impossible le repérage du secretariat.

« -Euh…Merci, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia

-…Erza Scarlet

-Attend, Erza !

-… ?

-Erza, c'est moi Lucy ! Nous étions toutes les deux dans la guilde Fairy Tail. Tu es mon amie !

-…Je ne te connais pas. Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller. »

Elle quitte le bâtiment sans plus de cérémonie. Laissant Lucy seule et déboussolée dans le couloir.

« -Etait-ce vraiment Erza ? Elle ne m'a pas reconnue…

-Oui, c'est bien Le chevalier écarlate. »

Une jeune fille vient d'apparaitre de nulle part. Elle possède deux couettes en queue de cochon et l'uniforme standard de l'école. Elle a un brassard vert attaché à son uniforme.

«-Bonjour, je suis Lucy Heartfilia. Une nouvelle élève.

-Je suis Shirai Kuroko, Membre de la 177ème branche de Judgment et élève à Tokiwadai.

-Oh, tu es de Judgment, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Où se trouve le secrétariat ?

-Je vais t'y conduire. »

Shirai guide alors la blonde au secrétariat. Là-bas, elle obtient son emploi du temps, sa classe. Par chance, Shirai est dans sa classe et va pouvoir l'aider à trouver les salles de cours. Elles entrent dans la classe et s'installent. Lucy se trouve toute seule au premier rang. Elle voit Erza rentrer et s'asseoir au fond. La professeure principale arrive souriante. Elle annonce aux élèves.

« -Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève ! Lève-toi s'il te plaît et présente-toi.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! »

Une élève demande ensuite.

« -C'est quoi ta capacité ? »

Elle se rappelle d'un coup ce que lui a dit l'hôtesse de l'administration.

« -Elle s'appelle _Spirit Tamer_. Elle me permet d'invoquer des esprits avec mes clés.

-Et c'est quoi ton niveau ?

-Je suis de niveau 4 !

-Bien, tu vas aller t'installer à côté de Mitsuko, car toute seule en étant nouvelle ce n'est pas très recommandé.»

Elle se déplace alors à côté de la dénommée Mitsuko. Elle est brune et à les yeux gris. Elle a un éventail. Elle a une aura de fierté qui émane d'elle et cela lui ajoute un effet « majestueux ». Elle se présente.

«- Bonjour je suis Mitsuko Kongou, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Lucy. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre.

-Moi aussi Mitsuko. »

Le cours se passe à peu près sans encombres, bien que ses livres lus l'aient aidé, Lucy a encore des lacunes concernant ce monde. Elle devra approfondir davantage ses connaissances pour combler son retard. De temps à autre, elle jette un coup d'œil furtif à Erza qui est concentrée sur le cours. Cela n'échappe pas à Mitsuko.

« -Tu la connais Lucy ?

-Oui, mais je crois qu'elle m'a oublié…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre que cela va s'arranger. Bien qu'Erza soit solitaire, elle fait tout pour aider ses amies.

-Merci Mitsuko. »

Une sonnerie retentie puis les élèves se mettent à ranger leurs affaires.

Lucy se lève et se met à suivre Erza dans les couloirs. Cette dernière se stoppe et se retourne.

« -….Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Erza…Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ?

-Non ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

-Attend ! »

Alors qu'Erza s'apprêtait à partir, Lucy lui attrapa le poignet, provoquant un flash. Erza vit plusieurs scènes : Elle vêtue d'une armure, riant avec Lucy et deux autres garçons, un aux cheveux roses et l'autre brun et torse nu. Ils se trouvent devant un bâtiment avec comme inscription « Fairy Tail ». Une autre scène, elle à la plage avec Lucy et les deux autres garçons. Ils sourient tous. Le flash s'arrête et quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Elle attrape avec sa main tremblante celle de Lucy et dit.

«…Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ton histoire, mais une partie au fond de moi te fait aveuglément confiance. Alors à bientôt Lucy. »

Elle avait dit cette phrase en souriant. Elle part en courant laissant Lucy seule. Elle est contente qu'Erza lui fasse confiance bien qu'elle l'ait oubliée. Elle sort de l'école et voit que Touma l'attend.

« -Touma ?

-Tiens Lucy tu en as mis du temps.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais quelque chose d'important à régler. »

Au lieu de rentrer en metro, ils marchent dans la ville ensemble. Ils décident de s'arrêter dans la rue commerçante souterraine. Soudain une Bunny Girl les accoste.

« -Oh ! Quel beau couple vous faite ! Venez donc faire des photos costumées dans le Photomaton !

-Mais nous ne... »

Lucy est coupée par la Bunny et sa collègue qui les tirent vers les cabines de change.

Touma décide de se déguiser en chevalier. Il sort de sa cabine et entend Lucy dans celle voisine. Il entre alors et la voit en sous-vêtements. Ils se mettent à rougir puis Lucy exécute son célèbre « Lucy Kick » pour le sortir de la cabine. Lucy un peu nostalgique décide de mettre des vêtements semblables à ceux qu'elle porte en Earthland. Elle sort et ils se rendent tous les deux dans le Photomaton. Ils font plusieurs photos en s'amusant à poser: Lucy adoubant Touma, Touma faisant la cour à Lucy… Après avoir bien ris, ils s'arrêtent dans un petit restaurant et commandent à manger.

«-Merci Touma, je me suis vraiment bien amusée.

-De rien, moi aussi je me suis amusé. Et, alors ta première journée à Tokiwadai ?

-Ca peut aller, mais je ne comprends pas grand-chose à toutes ces choses de ce monde.

-Je pense que tu t'y fera vite.

-J'espère. »

Ils continuent de discuter gaiement et de faire connaissance. Après avoir s'être rempli l'estomac, ils se rendent compte qu'il est temps de rentrer. Cependant en chemin, ils se sentent épier. En effet, un groupe de délinquants effrayants sont en train de les suivre avec des regards peu sympathiques. Soudain l'un d'eux prend la parole.

« Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! »

Ils s'exécutent et arrêtent soudain de marcher.

« -Bien, maintenant, vous allez nous donner tout ce que vous avez de valeur, et n'opposez aucune résistance. Nous sommes des espers de niveau 3 !

-Je ne vous laisserez pas faire !

-Et que compte tu faire ma jolie ? Tu n'es rien contrairement à nous ! »

Lucy énervée, se saisit d'une des clés à sa ceinture et la brandit devant elle sous le regard dubitatif des délinquants.

« Ah Ah ! Et que vas-tu faire avec cette clé ? Courir jusqu'à ton appartement et l'ouvrir ? Pitoyable ! Quoi que, elle a l'air d'être en or...Tu vas gentiment nous la remettre sans faire d'histoire. »

Ouvre-toi porte du Scorpion : Scorpio !

Un homme avec une queue de scorpion métallique apparait devant Lucy en criant « We Are ! ». Il a le teint mat, des cheveux mi-rouges et mi-blancs. Il est torse nu et a un short bordeau.

« - Nous sommes à ton service Lucy, bien que le monde des esprits soit chamboulé.

-Je suis désolée, Avec Loki nous essaierons d'arranger ça. Mais pour l'instant, débarrasse-toi d'eux.

-We are! Nous y allons! »

Sand Buster !

Un énorme tourbillon de sable sort de la queue de Scorpio et attaque les délinquants. La plupart sont touchés et mis à terre par la tornade mais le chef l'évite. Touma est subjugué.

« Impressionnant ! »

Le chef des délinquants se décide à riposter en utilisant sa capacité contre Lucy et son esprit.

« Tch, sale gamine ! »

Il magnétise les poubelles des alentours et les jette sur Lucy. Elle esquive, renvoie Scorpio et invoque Ariès.

Ouvre-toi porte du Bélier : Ariès !

Une fille aux cheveux roses habillée de vêtements en laine arrive en tremblant. Elle a l'air timide.

«-Je suis désolée…

-Ne t'excuse pas. S'il te plait débarrasse-toi de lui !

-D'accord, je suis désolée… »

Wool Bomb!

Elle lance à répétition des bombes de laine rose qui se dirigent vers le chef des délinquants. Il fait un bouclier en magnétisant les poubelles des alentours.

« Inutile ! Tu n'arriveras pas à m'avoir avec des attaques aussi minables ! »

Mais, les bombes de laine se mettent à entourer les poubelles empêchant le magnétisme. Puis elles finissent par toucher le délinquant, le mettant K.O.

« -Merci Ariès, tu peux rentrer.

-Je suis désolée… »

Ariès rentre dans sa dimension. Lucy reprend son souffle étant un peu fatiguée de l'effort fournie.

« -Bien, je pense que nous pouvons rentrer.

-Wouha ! Lucy, ta capacité est impressionnante !

-Merci. »

Ils décident donc de continuer leur chemin sans prêter attention aux délinquants blessés, Anti-Skill ou Judgment s'en occupera rapidement. Lucy admire et s'extasie devant les différentes boutiques sur le chemin sous le regard amusé de Touma. Soudain, ils s'arrêtent devant un magasin de téléphone portable. Touma se rend compte que Lucy n'en a pas et que c'est problématique pour la contacter en cas de problème. Touma décide donc de rentrer en acheter un. Lucy en choisi un rose à clapet, simple d'utilisation pour les non-initiés à la technologie.

« -Merci Touma, si je comprends bien cela sert à communiquer avec des personnes à distance.

-Oui, c'est exact. J'ai ajouté mon numéro donc en cas de problème tu peux m'appeler.

-Merci ! Et si une autre personne en possède un, moi aussi je peux l'appeler ?

-Oui, si tu possèdes son numéro.

-D'accord ! »

Cette fois, ils se mettent réellement sur le chemin de l'appartement. Une fois arrivé à celui-ci, les deux adolescents fatigués, se mettent au lit rapidement. Souhaitant se reposer pour leur prochaine journée de cours. Ce fut ainsi la fin de leur journée…


	3. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne serais pas capable de poster de nouveaux chapitres avant les vacances de Noël.

En fait, j'ai cassé mon ordinateur portable et je dois actuellement utiliser l'ordinateur familial qui ne me permet d'écrire mes chapitres.

Sinon, vu que mes lecteurs ont l'air d'être majoritairement anglophone je traduirais peut-être mon histoire en anglais quand j'aurais un petit peu avancé.

Je tiens à remercier Jose19 et diegolz pour leur commentaire et Ancient Wanderer pour le suivi.

A bientôt ~


End file.
